


Land of Broken Promises

by kdenll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The one where Derek's arm was cut off, M/M, More tags to be added, One Arm Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdenll/pseuds/kdenll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Scott never came with the bullet to save Derek's arm, which Stiles had to cut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Broken Promises

" **Cut it off now, Stiles!** " Derek shouted.

 

Stiles still hesitated, but he placed the saw on Derek's arm and turned it on. No going back. As much as he dreaded the thought of cutting through tissue and especially all the blood that could possibly come, he was urged to hurry and get it done and over with. Scott was too late now.

 

Digging the sharp teeth of the saw into Derek's arm, he yelped in pain, but endured it as much as he could. Stiles pushed the saw harder to cut faster, soon coming to the bone. He wanted to stop. God, you don't know how much he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Not with Derek, a werewolf that threatens him for every inch of his life.

 

Bones began cracking, making an unsettling noise that ticked at both of their ears. Sooner than Stiles though, he broke through the bone and with enough force, we made it all the way through his arm. Dropping the blood stained saw, he took a few steps back, away from the nightmare he wished he could've avoided. Derek fell back on the floor and Stiles rushed to his side, looking at the arm, but hoping he could ignore the vivid scent of iron in the room. Derek was panting heavily as his body tried to heal the damage. Unable to make a new arm for Derek, the fatal wound was soon closed up and the wolfsbane now removed from his body. Cutting of the arm right before the flower made it to the central nervous system and blood circulation.

 

Stiles couldn't bear the tears from his eyes as they trailed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Derek," slowly starting to hiccup and weep.

 

The wound now resided a scar, though Derek seemed out of it. Stiles nudged his face and chest, checking for blood pressure and heart beats. Faint, but still there. Surely, Derek wouldn't want to go to the hospital for recovery or attention. Stiles managed to get him and Derek up off the floor and into his Jeep. Finally rested in the driver's seat, Stiles checked his phone for Scott's messages, and there was one.

 

_"The bullets aren't here. I can't find them."_

 

Stiles sighed, sniffling a bit before typing his response: _"Don't worry about it anymore... Derek is fine."_

 

Stiles tossed his phone to the side and took one more look at Derek before starting up his Jeep and driving off from the Vet. Derek was sound asleep, as if his body was processing the healing. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears and drove on to his home.

 

Parked now in the driveway, Stiles noticed his father's pator car missing the the gravel drive. He took that as his chance and got Derek out of his vehicle and dragged him into his house and up the stairs. Denying all thoughts that his father might come into his room at night once he's back to check on his son. Hopefully not.

 

Stiles lied him on his bed, turning on the lamp to his desk. He'd have to deal with him later. But for now... he didn't need to see anymore mental imagry of this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get far because of the lack of inspiration at the moment, but I found a good point to stop at. I just hope there may be people who'd like to read this.
> 
> I do know this. NO ONE even had this idea of this kind of AU. I've looked and looked, and no one wrote one where Derek actually had his arm cut off by Stiles when Scott was trying to find the bullet.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you all like this.  
> Please comment, tell me what you think.


End file.
